The Future Of Agrabah
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: A year after the mixed episode of Hercules and Aladdin. How will the new friendship grow?
1. Meeting and Pregnancy

Hercules looked to Megra. "Hey, Meg?"

Meg turned to face him. "Yeah, Herc?"

"I'm leaving for Agrabah in two minutes. Would you like to come with me? I have some friends that live there and one is a princess. I think if you met her, you'd like her."

"Sure." She replied smiling.

Hercules put Meg on Pegasus and got on behind her. Pegasus flew to Agrabah and flew into town to find a palace guard getting some fruit. "Hey." Hercules said to him.

The guard turned around and smiled. "Hercules! Good to see you. Who's the lovely lady with you?"

"This is my fiance' Meg. We're here to see Jasmine and Aladdin."

"Sure thing. Follow me."

They did and the guard knocked on the door. Aladdin opened the door as he was walking by it. "Hercules! Good to see you. What you doing here, Man?"

"Here to see you and the princess. This is my fiance' Megra. Meg for short. Meg, this is Aladdin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Come in. I'll go get Jasmine." He said heading to their bedroom. "Jasmine?!"

"In the shower!"

Aladdin walked in and saw her get out of the shower soaking wet. "Hey, Hunny. Hercules is here. And he's a got a fiance' who I'd think you'd like. They're here to visit for a few days."

"Awesome. Tell him I'll be out in a minute. Just let me get dressed."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." She replied pecking him on the lips.

Aladdin went out to the den and found the couple sitting on the couch. "She'll be out in a minute. She just has to get dressed. She was taking a shower."

The two nodded. A minute later, Jasmine walked out and greeted Hercules. He introduced her to Meg and the four started conversing with each other. "So how did you two meet?" Jasmine asked.

"I was going on my first heroic mission and found Meg here being... what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Stubborn. I was being stubborn. It was a river monster and I was kind of working for Hades at the time. I had sold him my soul a few years ago to save my boyfriend's life and then my boyfriend left me for some prettier girl not long afterwards. I was then stuck with Hades to work for him. I was supposed to get the river monster to work with Hades, but the guy made me an offer I had to refuse. I was struggling to get away and Hercules showed up and saved me." She continued and finished for him leaning into him.

Aladdin put his arm around Jasmine's waist and layed his hand on her abdomen smiling at the younger couple. Jasmine felt a kick right then and smiled. "Baby's first kick, Aladdin. Did you feel it?"

Aladdin nodded to her smiling. "I did. It's so nice to think we're gonna be parents soon."

Jasmine nodded and cuddled into her husband as close as possible. "You'll make a great father, Aladdin."

"Glad you have confidence in me because I'm nervous."

"What, and you think I'm not?"

"Why would you be? You'll be a natural."

"But I have no experience. My mom died when I was just a baby and I haven't had any mother figure to follow."

"Trust me. There's no reason for you to be nervous. I'm the one that should be nervous because I didn't know either of my parents. I lived on the streets my whole life until I met you. So that's why I'm nervous."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's natural. You'll be a wonderful mother. I know."

"Thanks, Aladdin."

Aladdin kisses the top of her head. "You're pregnant?" Hercules asked surprised.

The couple looked at them. "Yeah. We just found out two weeks ago. I'm almost five months. I never had any morning sickness, but I noticed I wasn't having my period like I should, so we went to the doctor's to confirm and it was positive. We're having our first baby together. We're both hoping for a boy, but we'll love it just the same if it's a girl. We just figured something different for a change would be nice."

"I see. So you're excited then?"

The two nod smiling. "What about you and Meg? Planning on having a family?"

"Haven't talked about it. My dad is Zeus and my mother is Hera. Having famous parents who are gods makes it difficult to decide. I gave up my immortality for Meg. Even though I always wanted to go home and be a god like them, I couldn't leave Meg. I don't even have my strength anymore. Just an ordinary mortal now."

"Wow! That's a lot to give up. But hey, you did it for love."

Hercules nodded in agreement and kissed Meg's temple. "I'd give up everything just to be with her. She's what matters to me most."

"Hey, I hear ya. I gave up my life for Jasmine and I couldn't be happier. Jasmine's my whole world and I'd do anything for her."

At this moment, Rajah and Abu came running in. Abu was carrying a ball of yarn and Rajah was chasing him to get it. Of course Abu jumped onto Megra's shoulder and blew raspberries at her. Rajah growled and got ready to pounce. "Rajah!" "Abu!" Jasmine and Aladdin yelled at the same time. The two animals looked at them. Meg screamed.

"TIGER!"

"It's ok. She won't hurt you. She's my pet. She's house trained." Jasmine reassured the younger woman. "I've had her since she was just a kitten. She's just a big house cat." She said turning back to the animal. "Rajah, sit."

She sat. "Abu, what's with the ball of yarn? Why's she chasing you?" Aladdin asked. Abu yelled in his own language everything that happened and Aladdin scowled. "Give it back, Abu. You know not to mess with Rajah's stuff. I can't keep telling you this. If you take something of hers again, you'll be away from the palace for a week."

Abu gasped and tossed the yarn back to the tiger. Rajah smiled and started playing with it. Abu jumped over to Aladdin and sat on his shoulder. Aladdin smiled. "Troublesome Monkey?" Meg asked.

"You have no idea." The couple said in unison. Everyone laughed.

The sultan walked in and smiled. "My, my. Who's this?"

"Sultan. We'd like you to meet our friend Hercules and his fiance' Megra. Meg for short." Aladdin said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jasmine's father."

"Nice to meet you, Sultan." The younger couple said in unison.

Carpet came flying in and stopped.

"Woah!" Meg said looking a bit nervous. "What's that?"

"That's Carpet. He's our transportation. He's a magic flying carpet. A good friend too." Aladdin said.

Carpet waved and Meg waved back nervously. Carpet flew off and Genie went through after him. "What the hell was that?"

"Genie. He and Carpet are always chasing each other playing games and stuff. Don't mind him."

Meg nodded. Jasmine showed them to their guest room and then went to bed with Aladdin. "I think I like Meg. She seems nice."

"Yeah. Me too. I'm happy for Hercules. He's got himself a nice girl. I hope they're as happy as we are." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Jasmine layed her head on his chest and just cuddled close to him. "I love you, Aladdin."

"I love you too, Jasmine. Good nite."

"Good nite."


	2. Breakfast and Sickness

That same night, Hercules and Meg made love for the first time. However, without either of their knowledge, that night, Meg became pregnant herself. Megra is sleeping against Hercules happily dreaming about their wedding. Hercules is dreaming of having a family and is very nervous.

Jasmine and Aladdin are sleeping peacefully dreaming of what their child will be like. The couple share dreams most nights and they both are happy because of it. A lot of times, they wake up telling each other of the shared dream and how it makes them feel. Last night, they dreampt of having a boy, tonight the child was a girl. It's now 8:00 a.m. and the happy couple wake up in the position they fell asleep and smile at each other. "Good morning, Aladdin."

"Good morning. First it's a boy now it's a girl. What's next? A mix of both?"

"Is that even possible?"

"It's rare, but yeah."

"I hope not. The kid would be teased all their life for that."

"Me too. Lets just hope it's one or the other."

"RAUR!" Rajah said to let the couple know she was awake.

The two laughed. "Good morning to you too, Rajah."

Rajah licked their faces as to say good morning to them and they laughed again. "Hungry, Girl?" Jasmine asked.

"Raur."

Jasmine poured some food in Rajah's bowl and the tiger pet ate her breakfast. Of course Abu snuck into her other bowl and stole a banana. Rajah growled and Abu took off. "ABU!" Aladdin yelled at his pet monkey. Abu stopped and turned to him and saw the serious look on his face. He knew what it meant and put the banana back. Rajah went back to eating and Abu put his head down in shame. "Good monkey. Come on. Lets go get you your own freshly picked banana from the tree outside."

Abu smiled and raced out to the banana tree. Aladdin showed up right behind him and grabbed a banana from the tree and handed it to Abu. He took it happily and ate it greedily. Aladdin laughed and left him to it. He went inside and met Jasmine and their guests at the table for breakfast. "Hey, You." Jasmine said as he sat down. "Where've you been?"

"I went to get a banana from the tree for Abu. He tried to steel one of Rajah's and I caught him, so I got him his own."

"That's nice."

"So how's the little one this morning?"

"Active. I think it's hungry. Kicking like crazy and hard too."

Aladdin felt her stomach and smiled. "Very active. I think you might be right."

The food came and everyone ate having conversation when Meg suddenly didn't feel good. "Uh-oh. I don't feel too well."

"You ok, Meg?" Jasmine asked concerned.

The feeling passed and she looked at the princess. "Yeah. It passed. I'll be fine. That was weird though." She reassured eating again.

Jasmine nodded and continued eating herself. Hercules put his hand on her back as he ate with his other rubbing Meg's back. He stopped eating noticing Meg not feeling good again. "Megra, you sure you're ok?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I'm not sure what's going on."


End file.
